Wildest Dreams
by A-Fortune-Cookie
Summary: La carrera de Sasuke Uchiha se iba en picada,perdió un contrato millonario,esta en el escándalo sexual del año,y no tenía representante.Hasta que aparece Sakura,una representante provisional con un cáracter del demonio.Ahora todo solo podía mejorar ¿o no? -¿Quién diría?, estoy yéndome fuera del pueblo con el famosísimo Sasuke Uchiha-Ni en tus sueños más salvajes, Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!** Este es mi primer fanfic (: , pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo y bueno siempre quise escribir :'c, asi que gracias por estar aquí si estas leyendo esto! :') . No diría que es propiamente un songfic (es más un intento), pero está inspirado en la canción Wildest Dreams de Taylor Swift.

 **Universo Alterno. Bastante Ooc (¿)**

 **Pareja** : Sakura x Sasuke

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, referencias +18 (¿) .**

 **Estado:** En ejecucion

 **N/A:** Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, todos son de creación y propiedad del fantástico Masashi Kishimoto!, la canción Wildest Dreams es de propiedad de Taylor Swift.

 **Wildest Dreams**

Era una situación irreal, esto no estaba pasando , no estoy conduciendo para encontrarme con él, para decirle que sería la responsable de su vida durante las próximas semanas, pero estaba sucediendo, sería la representante de …Sasuke Uchiha.

" _He said let's get out of this town_

 _Drive out of the city_

 _Away from the crowds"_

\- ! ¿Estás viendo lo que dice Mei Terumi?! Ha ha! ¡ Esta vez si está totalmente jodido, hundidito por completo!

Mire a Ino , la acompañaba mientras se preparaba para su siguiente entrevista ; ahora que fue nombrada según HQStars! la "nueva novia de Japón" la llamaban por todas partes, la satisfacción en su rostro mientras se burlaba del chico que alguna vez la negó en público (luego de un faje con ella), si , hablábamos de nada más y nada menos que de …

\- Siiii ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Quiero ver como tu nueva y exitosa película se hunde en el lodo junto a ti! …– volteo a recriminarme - ay Saku no me mires como desquiciada

\- Ino… sé que lo odias – me senté a su lado – Es un idiota si… ¿pero no te da un poquitín de pena Kakashi-san? , no tengo ni idea de cómo lo sacará de esto.

\- Más vale que estés practicando lo que dirás dónde Terumi , Ino y no estés cotorreando de lo sucedido con Sasuke – entro una bella rubia que definitivamente aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía – después de todo, somos aliados estratégicos aunque… luego de esto , no creo que me resulte tan conveniente

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! Claro que estoy practicando - grito Ino "ofendida", mientras Tsunade me miraba para salir del camerino.

\- Sakura apresúrate mi vuelo saldrá dentro de 5 horas y para eso debo dejar todo en orden – salimos rumbo a su despacho – y este claro de lo que te vas a encargar, Shizune también estará brindando apoyo.

Tsunade-sama era la gerente de Supernova, una de las más importantes agencias de artistas y supermodelos, ascendí de puesto luego de ingresar como practicante hace dos años, hasta ser su asistente, ella personalmente se encargaba en se momento de representar a uno de sus familiares, por no decir que era uno de los talentos más importantes de Supernova y de los más exitosos en Japón.

\- Naruto irá con Hinata al viaje, y aunque me alegra que se amen , y que Japón los ame y que todo el mundo los ame , no quiero que se distraiga de su trabajo , este trabajo con Channel es demasiado importante para dejarlo ir solo con Shizune , así que haremos un cambio de planes , y junto a ti se encargaran de momento de Supernova.

\- Daré lo mejor de mi Tsunade-sama

\- Lo sé , por eso te elegí a ti para este puesto Sakura , te adoro como una hija , pero te aprecio aún mas como mi general en esta guerra que es el mundo del espectáculo y confió plenamente en tus habilidades, espero algún día cuando desees avanzar hacia lo que realmente planeas , escribir la mejor recomendación de tu estadía aquí. – me observaba con orgullo y me sentí realmente agradecida con ella – además no es la primera vez que te dejo encargada, la última vez lo hiciste de maravilla y no creo que suceda nada que no puedas manejar ¿no?

\- Después de haber organizado casi sola el fashion show de Lovely doll- sonreí al recordarlo – no creo que exista algo que no pueda superar.

* * *

No podrás superar esta mierda Uchiha, ahora si lo arruinaste Sasuke y ni siquiera fue tu culpa, … jodido cabrón de Suigetsu. Estaba con una migraña del demonio , luego de desaparecer dos días después del estallido del escándalo , veía fotos mías en televisión cargando a Karin Uzumaki; en el balcón de una de las miles de habitaciones de su mansión de casada, la que compartía con el productor Orochimaru Hebi, que basta decir iba a ser el encargado de mi próxima película. ¿Saben? esto no sería tan desastroso, si él hubiera estado en esa fiesta , si ella no hubiera estado en ropa interior y si ese no fuera uno de los contratos más jugosos que he tenido en mi carrera como actor.

Y era más que obvio que nadie aún había notado, debido al ángulo de la foto ,que los pies de Karin estaban manchados del vomito de su amante de momento; Suigetsu Hozuki , mi querido e idiota amigo que decidió ir a probar algo de crack y sexo con ella , pero que no lo supo manejar muy bien , basta decir que en ese momento gracias a la fiesta el 90% de su sangre era tequila, y como Karin no pudo detener los vómitos , me llamo a mí , al borde de la desesperación para ayudarla , pues no podía ni levantarse ella misma luego de resbalarse con el vómito de su "amante prohibido". Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, no lo había tocado durante todo este tiempo de mi "cautiverio", pero era el momento de lo inevitable, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que sucedió en verdad Sasuke! - gritó un Kakashi enfurecido – que Karin brinde declaraciones al programa de Terumi como una víctima de todo lo sucedido , que supuestamente tu querías aprovecharte de ella , que ella es solo una pobre chica atrapada en medio de las circunstancias y tu lujuria incontrolable, porque por una mierda, ella no dirá la verdad, que estaba engañando a su reciente marido, y Suigetsu esta tan jodido por ella que nunca hablara , ¿Sabes lo que realmente me importa? –suspiro- Que esta vez te quedaste sin el contrato millonario y bueno no sé si lo sabes pero tu linda colección de carros, el yate, tus salidas con modelos y actrices, además de tu querido halcón gerifalte que tienes de mascota, ¡no se mantienen solos imbécil!

\- Kakashi yo... –

\- ¡No óyeme bien!, todas tus cosas se valen de que tu encanto y talento haga que la gente vaya a verte en el cine y encienda la televisión para encontrarte en las miniseries, ¡porque te aman!, pero ahora no eres más que el hijo de puta que se metió en un matrimonio-

\- Pero Kakashi ¡por un carajo! , no fui yo, tú lo sabes – maldita sea pensé – estaba cuidándome de cometer ninguna estupidez, ¡JODER! No he cogido con nadie hace dos semanas, para evitar cualquier mala imagen que pueda salir antes de firmar este contrato...

\- Bueno ya vimos que ¿no lo hiciste muy bien , no?- su sarcasmo era increíble- los paparazis te van a comer entero esta vez Sasuke, estoy saliendo para reunirme con el equipo legal y de imagen para resolver esta porquería y tú, ahora mismo sales con Jugo, dejas de esconderte como una rata en Okinawa , tomas una jodida aspirina y en 3 horas te quiero acá , voy a irte a buscar en el aeropuerto no te voy a dejar solo , ni un jodido segundo Sasuke , vamos a preparar el contraataque antes de que Itachi nos joda a ambos , como si no tuviera suficiente con Obito y tú- colgó

\- No podía sentirme más frustrado en este momento, solo me había sentido así cuando era un niño y mi padre no dejaba de repetirme que, era un simple estorbo para Itachi, que lo dejará concentrarse, que él sería el futuro de la familia, no como yo; era tan impotente en ese entonces; y lo soy ahora lo había jodido en grande.

Había ingresado a esta industria desde muy chico como cuando tenía 7 años , siempre me gustaba "recrear" las escenas de mis películas favoritas , en ese entonces mi querida madre en un arranque de rebeldía me llevo a un casting, con ayuda del tío Kakashi, desde entonces me alcé en este mundo junto a otro niño que paso que casting, mi ahora mejor amigo, antes rival Naruto Uzumaki y así crecimos juntos. Él era el chico dorado y yo el pequeño príncipe oscuro , ya más adelante me seguirían otras referencias : el bad boy juvenil , soltero codiciado y actualmente el actor más deseado por las mujeres de todas las edades, aunque si hablamos de actualidad tal vez sería el mayor hijo de puta destruye matrimonios del momento, pero dejemos los lamentos por ahora . Siempre he tenido escándalos y altibajos, nimiedades con actrices, modelos y chicas que han querido saltar a la fama a través de mí; nada que no pudiera superar con buenas declaraciones, sonrisas baja bragas, estupendas interpretaciones que direccionaban la atención hacia mi trabajo y Kakashi , por supuesto , sin él , solo sería uno más del montón, el querido medio hermano de mi madre, él único aparte de tío Obito e Itachi que estuvieron para mí , luego de la muerte de mamá y tomé la decisión de seguir en este mundo tan difícil, a pesar de ello. Me puse los lentes de sol, y apenas salí estaba Jugo ahí, el líder de mi equipo de guardaespaldas.

\- Tranquilo niño bonito, Kakashi sabrá manejarlo, como siempre lo ha hecho, así que deja de llorar como nena porque perdiste el trabajo de tu vida y mejor comete un snickers.

\- Haha, ¡que divertido Jugo! – contesté sarcásticamente – por lo menos alguien aquí aún conserva el sentido del humor – caminamos y entramos hacia el ascensor

\- ¿Quién más sino? Señor amargado , mira emo en potencia , ¿la cagaste ,si? , ni que fueras la primera superestrella en hacerlo , no ganas nada preocupándote , tienes que ver tus próximos movimientos . Examina tus opciones , llega con algo para que Kakashi no te termine perdiendo la fe y deje de pensar que Naruto es un genio comparado contigo .

Jugo hizo todo el tramite con el hotel y condujo rumbo al aeropuerto , las calles se veían normales el cálido sol de Okinawa me saludo y aunque pensé que el día estaba estupendo , mi día realmente no lo estaba , empecé a revisar mi teléfono y recordé algunas propuestas que podría recomendar, una en particular.

-¿Sabes qué?, eso de buscar opciones tiene sentido, a decir verdad no es nada como un contrato millonario y tal vez no es muy de mi estilo, pero es algo que realmente me gustaría interpretar- _era algo que le gustaría ver a mamá que yo lo interprete._

\- ¡Ves te lo dije! , joder pierdo dinero siendo guardaespaldas, tal vez a Kakashi le agrade , y lo hagas, ahora que casi definitivamente no estarás en Dark City y como cancelaste todo lo demás para hacerlo , definitivamente tendrás tiempo libre.

-Mierda.

-Tranquilo , que las cosas se muevan , debe ser una señal de que cosas extraordinarias están por venir.- volteo a verme con su risa burlona

\- Ojala se cumpla lo que digas , Jugo.

* * *

\- ¡SAKURA-CHAAAAN!, tienes que venir a Italia es jodidamente fantástico , Estoy planeando una boda aquí , ¿que piensas? Tsunade-obachan dice que me saldrá muy costosa, Hina dice que mejor no, pero no me importaría gastar unos cuantos millones en hacerla ver como la princesa que es, ya sabes ahora que soy semi europeo, ¡hasta podría darte un tour por aquí! – su mensaje de audio fue tan estridente que pensé que perdería un tímpano

-¡Naruto-baka! – no pude evitar reír en pensar en cómo estaría la pobre Hinata yendo de lado a lado con él – realmente me encantaría , pero concéntrate en hacer feliz a los de Channel si piensas gastar "unos cuantos millones" en tu futura boda con Hinata – termine de grabar mi mensaje de audio, tal ves no lo oiga en el momento, Naruto solía dormir hasta el mediodía.

-Naruto-kun se oye totalmente entusiasmado , estar con Hinata ahí , no le pudo haber sentado mejor

-¿Cierto Shizune? , son como un cuento de hadas, pensé que sus fans se volverían locas de celos , pero que Hinata haya sido una bloguera que era fan del trabajo de Naruto y que él haya sido un fan secreto de sus reseñas, se conocieran en una firma de autógrafos y que ¡pum! el amor nació , ha hecho ver a Japón que la realidad supero a la fantasía y Hinata es una especie de "nueva cenicienta", aunque sin tanto dolor y sin madrastras malvadas – la historia de Naruto y Hina era adorable, quería acurrucarme en mis pensamientos de que algún día tendría un amor épico , pero el sonido estridente del nyancat de mi celular me hizo despertar.

-Tsunade-sama! ¿Cómo va todo por allá? -

-Escúchame atenta y trata de captar todo lo que digo Sakura, necesito que te dirijas al buffet de abogados Sharingan , dile a Shizune que te pida un taxi ella sabe dónde queda se oía nerviosa y apresurada – llegarás y dirás que tienes una reunión con Obito Uchiha, tienes que salir en este instante

\- Tsunade-sama ¿Qué está sucediendo? , dígame por favor – le hice una señal a Shizune que había oído todo por el altavoz , y realizo la llamada a la agencia de taxis.

\- Dije que confiaba en ti , ¿no Sakura? , este es el momento en que demostraras de que está hecha , te iré explicando la situación en el camino

* * *

-¿Sasuke es cierto que obligaste a Karin a mantener relaciones contigo?

-¿Sasuke es cierto que estas consumiendo drogas duras?

-¿Sasuke es cierto que ibas a realizar un trio con Karin Uzumaki y Suigetsu Hozuki?

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, eso y preguntas irreverentes eran lo único que podía oír, así es, ese era el mar de pops que Kakashi amenazo me iban a comer entero , y era cierto; si no fuera por Jugo y su equipo, estaría muerto tanto física como artísticamente, había esperado muchos paparazis y reporteros, pero esto era inconmensurable, buscaba a Kakashi con la mirada, se supone que iba a encontrármelo al bajar del avión pero asumía que estaba en el auto, entré y había alguien… pero no era él.

-Dime que carajos pasa y porque Kakashi no está aquí-

\- Sasuke… – Obito tenía una mirada cansada como si se hubieran ido 10 años de su vida con lo que iba a decirme, y tenía un horrible presentimiento que no era sobre mi lío de faldas – Kakashi… ha sufrido un accidente de tránsito, apenas salió en su auto , lo chocaron en una intersección, parece que el tipo esta ebrio y … - No podía oír nada , el mundo se paralizo, Obito hablaba y hablaba, pero yo no podía oírlo , esto no estaba pasando , no podía estar pasándome toda esta mierda junta, no ahora, no con el tío Kakashi, no podía perderlo a él , no … -¡Sasuke! – el grito de mi tío me despertó , me tomo de los hombros - ¡Tranquilízate! él está bien, no ha sufrido daño severo, estará mejor en dos meses , necesita descanso y terapias, esta algo magullado si… , pero fuera de eso, está despierto, los doctores han dado un buen diagnóstico, tuvo lesiones pero está totalmente fuera de peligro.

-¡Tengo que ir a verlo ahora!-

-¡No!, nada de eso idiota, eres un jodido pedazo de carne y los pops son carroñeros , lo menos que necesita Kakashi es tratar con todo esto , hazlo por su bien.

\- Vale pero, mierda lo olvide, tenemos que reunirnos con Hebi Entertainment, las declaraciones, entrevistas, yo … simplemente -

\- Tranquilo – me observo con una calma inimaginable – no podré estar aquí contigo , sabes que estoy apoyando a tu hermano con lo de la campaña , pero he hablado con Tsunade Hashirama-

\- ¿ La gerente de Supernova?, la madrina de Naruto ¿cierto? – podía recordarla bien , rubia , alta , grande busto , un humor de mierda y fuerza descomunal, … una fusión horrible.

-La misma, Kakashi siempre me dijo que ella le debía un favor y aunque ella no podrá encargarse de ti personalmente… -

\- Por supuesto, Naruto se fue a Italia a grabar con Channel

\- Exacto, pero según ella enviara a alguien de su estricta confianza, ella misma me lo aseguró, es amiga de Kakashi, está dispuesta a ayudarlo-

\- Obito, no sé si has visto allá afuera pero estoy en el fondo de la boca del lobo , no puedes dejarme solo así

\- Hijo – puso su mano en mi hombro – has salido de peores situaciones, sé que lo superarás , me reuniré con esa persona a hacer el contrato provisional y mañana deberían verse para el amanecer, le pediré que me mantenga informado de todo, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien – se notaba nervioso en su toque , era normal su mejor amigo estaba hospitalizado y él estaba tratando de encargarse de sus dos sobrinos.

\- Tío – levanto su mirada sorprendido , hace años que no lo llamaba así – …Gracias.

-No tienes porque – y me abrazo de repente – Eres mi querido sobrino , siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte – Y nos que quedamos así un rato , y yo pensaba que a pesar de que ya no tuviera padres , tenía a Obito y a Kakashi siempre a mi lado aun cuando todo se tornaba oscuro .

* * *

Y es así como toda mi vida dio un giro de 180º grados , me iba a encontrar con Sasuke Uchiha en el Tanuki House, un café muy de moda para las "estrellas" en el centro de la ciudad , estaba más que asustada , esta iba a ser la misión de mi vida , la que definiría a Tsunade darme la mejor carta de recomendación para donde yo quiera ir, según ella me envió a mí, porque necesita a Shizune encargándose de los líos de los otros en Supernova y porque confía en que yo no cometeré ninguna estupidez, como liarme con él, eso era cierto , lo había visto algunas veces cuando Tsunade me encargaba ir a ver a Naruto, era sexy, sí, pero más atractivo era mantener mi trabajo, y con la carta de recomendación de Tsunade iba poder ingresar a trabajar a alguna famosa productora como Tsuki no Yome o Akatsuki , este era mi sueño e iba a cumplirlo a toda costa.

\- Buenos días, reservación a nombre de Obito Uchiha – la recepcionista me observo algo petulante, me sonrió y me dirigió hacia donde se supone que era.

\- Aquí es , reservación a nombre del señor Uchiha – abrió la puerta y se retiro, moría de nervios pero ahora o nunca e ingrese al lugar , era un pequeño salón y me acerque hasta la mesa del fondo, donde estaba la única persona desayunando en el lugar.

\- Buenos días… - ¿Quién rayos desayuna ensalada de tomates con… ¡tomates!?, de todas formas extendí mi mano hacía él – Señor Uchiha, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy la encargada de parte de Supernova que Tsunade Hashirama envía como su representante provisional – entonces levanto su mirada hacia mi

\- En primer lugar, no soy "señor", en segundo ¿Qué demonios pensaba Tsunade enviando a chica de preparatoria con complejo de algodón de azúcar a encargarse de algo tan importante como esto? – Podía ver sus ojos llenos de burla y altanería, así que retire mi mano – Quiero una explicación y será ahora porque sino -

\- Porque sino ¿Qué?, mira rebelde sin causa ¿sabes lo que te sucederá sin asesoría?, vendrá el equipo de Terumi, Scandalous y todos los otros referentes de programas y revistas de espectáculos a comerte vivo, y a terminar de una vez tu carrera, idiota. Así que óyeme bien - me apoye frente a él en la mesa – vas a tratarme con el mayor respeto del mundo , porque si no te has dado cuenta , ni un idiota apostaría un centavo por ti y Kakashi-san está internado , así que intentas trabajar conmigo para salir libre de esta mierda en la que te metiste tu solo en lo que sea posible, o ve a acabar peor que Killer Bee luego de que se descubrió que usaba esteroides y golpeo a uno de sus fans ¿Trato hecho? – Lo vi quedarse en silencio y levantar su mano.

\- Trato hecho– y estreche su mano - Sasuke Uchiha para servirte – ¡Chaa! _Sakura 1 - Uchiha engreído 0_

* * *

Muy bien, tal vez no era una completa novata, pero no dejaré que una mota rosada me gané así de fácil, no señor, pierde una batalla pero gana la guerra, ¿cuál es la estrategia ganadora?: conoce a tu enemigo, descubre sus puntos débiles y luego úsalos a tu favor.

\- Así que no eres una principiante – pregunté mientras ella veía el menú del desayuno y yo tomaba algo de café.

\- Pues no , ya he trabajado en situaciones de representación de emergencia, aunque claro ninguna tan difícil como esta , veras empecé … - mi teléfono sonó interrumpiendo el ambiente que se había tranquilizado

\- Jugo , ¿Qué sucede?-

\- No sé quién rayos fue Sasuke, pero hay un grupo de periodistas esperándote en la recepción del café -

\- Bueno ya me esperaba algo así , solo que no tan pronto… - aun así me molestaba, gruñí por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Señor Uchiha? – me miro con curiosidad cabello de chicle de fresa, estoy buscando nuevos apodos.

\- Sasuke, joder no soy un maldito anciano y gracias al cielo tampoco mi padre. – esta situación era exasperante, pero no seré yo quien estallé primero.

\- ¿Puedes ir al punto? -

\- Eso trato, si me dejaras terminar de hablar -

\- !Entonces termina! - Ahí estaba,su punto débil, tenía un carácter del demonio, mejor para mi me divertiré con ella .

\- Bueno entonces tenemos una buena y mala noticia… ¿Cuál quieres primero, rosita fresita?-

\- ¡Sakura!, muy bien parece que quieres jugar ¿no? , bueno dime la mala primero – no puedo creerlo cuando se enoja, le sale una pequeña venita en la frente, era hasta cómico.

\- Parece que hay un ENORME grupo de paparazis esperándonos en la recepción – solté.

\- Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo rayos sucedió eso? – Ahh... la diversión de ver su rostro asustado era insuperable – Un minuto… y ¿cuál es la buena?

\- Ahh... Bueno, por la falta de seguridad del lugar y dejar pasar a los pops, no pagaremos el desayuno, ¡wu-ju!, amo la comida gratis. – sonreí

\- Eres un imbécil -

\- ¡Vaya, eres toda una fresa salvaje! , ahora si noto que eres la alumna de Tsunade – esto se ponía mejor cada segundo -

\- Me equivoque sobre ti ¿sabes? , ya no creo que seas un imbécil – se encamino hacia la salida

\- ¿Así? ya veo… gracias ¿supongo? -

\- Ahora estoy segura que eres un grandísimo idiota y también un pendejo descerebrado-

\- ¡Oh cuanto dolor siento! ¡Me hieres profundamente! Tu comentario ha hecho tanto estrago en mi autoestima que… oh no! , espera realmente me importa poco tu opinión Jigglypuff – Oh joder su rostro estaba rojo del enojo, parecía un lindo y jugoso tomatito – ¿Sabes? En serio siento lástima del pobre ser humano que tenga que trabajar como mi representante, debido a eso. ¡Uh!, pero mira… creo que-esa-vas-a-ser- tú. –

\- AHHHH!¡Kakashi-san debió ser un santo para trabajar tanto tiempo contigo! – se giró hacia mi parecía que iba a estallar pronto - ¡Eres insufrible, Uchiha!

\- ¡Bienvenida al mundo del espectáculo, Sakurita! – la acorralé en la pared – si solo has trabajado con gente cándida como Naruto, entonces te falta mucho por aprender cerecito. Él es un puto ángel comparado conmigo, así que prepárate para la guerra – me acerque más a ella y pude sentirla estremecerse – Porque para mí, que seas mi representante no es un juego de niños, esto es la guerra cariño, es cierto que vas a ser mi representante provisional, pero definitivamente no dejare que una mini pelirosa me maneje a su antojo, ¿Así que lo tomas o lo dejas, rosadita?, porque no soy el único que está apostando su futuro aquí , ¿o no? – Me acerque hasta su oído – Espero trabajar bien juntos, Ha-ru-no-san. – Sexy Uchiha 1-Flamingo humano 1.

* * *

¡Era un hijo de puta!, pero ya no tenía de otra estaba con él en esto, me iba a encargar de él, quiera o no, para mi mala suerte, él tenía razón, pero de que me dejare ganar, JA! Nunca! Esto recién empezaba.

\- Dame tu celular, aun no tengo el número de Jugo, ¿él es el jefe de guardaespaldas no? – extendí mi mano hacia Sasuke y me miro desconfiado pero accedió.

\- Si, tómalo, ¿Qué vas hacer? -

Íbamos para la puerta trasera de salida luego de una "pequeña" discusión con el gerente del lugar, lo había notado desde el principio esa recepcionista no me había dado buena espina.

\- Hola, Jugo soy Sakura Haruno , creo que Obito te había hablado de mi .

\- Si Señorita Sakura , el señor Obito ya me había hablado de usted – era una voz gruesa pero sonaba respetoso y amable , creo que trabajare bien con él.

\- Fantástico Jugo, necesito que hagas algo, para poder salir de aquí exitosamente – tenía un plan, esos pop ni de chiste nos iban a atrapar, Sasuke necesitaba estar sin aparecer en cámaras mínimo una semana, para acallar un poco las voces.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la parte de atrás del local y estaba Jugo con dos camionetas idénticas .

\- ¿Así que jugaremos al gato y el ratón eh? - Sakura se estaba metiendo al asiento del conductor de una de las camionetas

\- ¿Qué esperas?, ¡sube!-

\- Un momento si vienes conmigo, yo conduzco fresita.-

\- Mi nombre no es fresita, es Sakura , si deseas me llamas Señorita Haruno , tampoco me disgusta , y por el momento soy la encargada de ti … pequeño Sasuke-

\- HAHAHA , Vamos Sasuke , sube para que tu mami te lleve. – Jugo reía y subía al otro auto

\- ¡Jugo, iré contigo! – me dirigí a la otra camioneta

\- Ni lo pienses , ¡Jugo no lo dejes subir! -

\- Jugo , yo soy tu jefe , no le hagas caso al algodón de azúcar humano -

\- Jugo el que emite los cheques es Kakashi, y él encargó Obito , que me dejo de encargada a mi, no-lo-hagas.-

\- ¡Jugo, el jodido dinero es MIO!

\- Lo siento, Sasuke, la señorita Haruno tiene razón – y entonces me cerro las puertas de la camioneta

\- ¡Jugo, joder abre! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! – golpee su ventana sin ningún éxito – Jugo no te daré tu jodida gratificación de Navidad , maldita sea ,¿me haces esto a mí?, soy más que tu jefe!,!somos amigos!

\- Lo siento, Sasuke sé que es por tu bien, ve con la señorita Haruno -

\- Ven aquí Sasuke-kun – parecía un gato ronroneando y siendo sarcástico – sube de una vez al auto no tenemos tiempo.

Entonces me rendí y manejamos hacia afuera.

Luego se desato el infierno sobre nosotros.

* * *

\- ¡Maldita sea! esperaba bastantes, pero esto...- !eso era un mar de pops, curiosos, fans y haters!

\- Es una jodida mierda, ¿no? , Bienvenida a su nuevo trabajo Señorita Haruno – se recostó cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto, mientras tenía esa sonrisa burlona y de satisfacción en su rostro, jodido Uchiha.

Los paparazis estaban sobre ambas camionetas, no dejaban de hacer preguntas irreverentes pero por suerte, lo estaban haciendo en ambos carros, el plan aún seguía en pie, tenía el handsfree activado con Jugo al teléfono y me comunique con él.

\- Necesito que te dirijas lo más lejos de mi, pero al mismo tiempo que parezca que vas a la casa de Sasuke, iré hacia la dirección contraria-

\- Está bien, señorita Haruno tenga cuidado, por favor , apenas decidan en qué lugar estarán me brindan la ubicación – respondió con el tono seguro de un guardaespaldas

\- Claro no te preocupes por eso-

\- ¡SAKURA CUIDADO! – Sasuke tomo el timón para esquivar a un pop que estaba casi encima del parabrisas del auto.

\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…! – Casi atropello a un paparazzi maldita sea, se escabullían como hormiguitas alrededor de azúcar y no me dejaban pasar con el auto.

\- En la siguiente entrada, te dirigirás a la derecha, es la ruta contraria a mi casa – no lucía nada preocupado, incluso estaba seguro y pero aun así algo incómodo.

\- ¿Han estado así los últimos días, no?-

\- Son un jodido dolor en el trasero, pero he aprendido a vivir con ello – y entonces me sonrió con la confianza de un ganador del Oscar, y empecé a conducir mas velozmente.

Encendí la radio para escuchar algo de música sobre el viaje, ya habíamos pasado algo de 10 minutos manejando y algunos de ellos, por no decir la mayoría había desistido, al ver que no teníamos rumbo definido.

" _Y en otras noticias, Sasuke Uchiha esta incontrolable, esta vez se le vio con una joven en el famoso café Tanuki House, ¿será una nueva conquista?, ¿ya se habrá aburrido de las mujeres casadas? Averígualo aquí en…-"_

Sasuke cambio la estación de la radio rápidamente, se le notaba algo ofuscado; entonces golpeo una de las ventanas.

\- Maldita sea - susurró

\- Sasuke… yo – no sabía qué hacer para animarlo, recién nos habremos conocido , pero aun así a mí también, me daba algo de pena la situación por la estaba pasando.

\- Solo vámonos , Sakura – entonces giro su rostro y tomo mi mano que estaba encima del timón, y fue como electricidad en mi piel, voltee a recriminarle pero en cambio vi sus ojos, ¡y que me jodan pero que ojos!, eran pozos oscuros que no podía descifrar, eran hermosos… y me aterrorizaba – Vámonos fuera de este lugar, conduce lejos de esta ciudad y multitud de porquería – entonces sentí su pie encima del mío presionando el acelerador – Yo sé a dónde ir , te dirigiré – y me sonrió , no como a las cámaras, ni en sus posters que estaban por doquier, sino como un niño que va a realizar una travesura, y por primera vez lo sentí, esa sonrisa era… autentica, era él, pero así como apareció, desapareció de pronto. Y fue como si comprendiera todo tácitamente con esa sonrisa, el peligro de estar cerca de él, el por qué Tsunade me advirtió tanto, de que él; no era lo que todo el mundo pensaba… y que me estaba muriendo por saber quién era en realidad.

\- ¿Quién diría?, estoy yéndome fuera del pueblo a quien sabe dónde, con el famosísimo Sasuke Uchiha- voltee y le sonreí

\- Ni en tus sueños más salvajes, Haruno – sonrió y se puso los lentes de sol, mientras bajaba el retrovisor y solo se podía ver el bosque de afuera de la ciudad.

 _Lo que ninguno de los dos no sabía en ese momento, es que era el inicio de algo de lo que ya nunca más podrían escapar._

* * *

HOLA! Si llegaste hasta acá , gracias ;_; te lo agradezco de todo corazón!. Realmente espero tu comentario, sea lo que sea, si te gusto o no, acepto de todo hasta tomatazos , solo no sean tan crueles :'v. Y si quieres darme una critica u opinión , te lo agradeceré muchísimo! Realmente quiero mejorar, así que todo es bienvenido! Galletas y abrazos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Universo Alterno. Bastante Ooc (¿)**

 **Pareja** : Sakura x Sasuke

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, referencias +18 (¿) .**

 **Estado:** En ejecución

 **N/A:** Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, todos son de creación y propiedad del fantástico Masashi Kishimoto 3!, la canción Wildest Dreams es de propiedad de Taylor Swift.

 **Wildest Dreams**

" _I thought heaven can't help me now_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _But this is gonna take me down"_

\- Sasuke ¿Hacia dónde estamos yendo? Porque personalmente mi forma menos preferida de morir es que un actor metido en un escándalo sexual me asesine en medio de un bosque- voltee a observar cómo se reía, idiota.

\- Ya me imagino las portadas: "Chica Pelirosa es asesinada por estrella del cine y tv que estaba involucrado en relaciones escandalosas", divertidísimo ¿No crees? – _ayúdame Dios porque no sé si sobreviva más tiempo de esta manera… él; no yo, porque aquí el que acabaría muerto era él en mis manos, si seguía siendo tan imbécil._

\- Sasuke , por favor recuerda que debemos darle la ubicación a Jugo apenas-

\- Gira a la derecha , ya estamos por llegar –

En efecto, apenas doblé pude divisar una gigante mansión resguardada por rejas algo oxidadas, entonces detuve el auto al oír a Sasuke pedírmelo para que fuera a abrir las rejas, sabía que muchas familias ricas de Konoha tenían mansiones en la zona de campo, pero no sabía que Sasuke tuviera una, al contrario en los reportajes sobre sus bienes nunca la mencionaron.

\- Llegamos, conduce, ¡vamos!, no tenemos todo el día –lo admito era una casa de campo preciosa, podía oler el césped recién cortado así que la casa tenía un mantenimiento constante, al parecer Sasuke no la dejaba abandonada, poseía un bello acabado antiguo que lo conservaba a través del tiempo; parecía de esas que se utilizaban para los dramas con personajes con mucho dinero y poder.

\- Wow Sasuke este lugar es precioso – dije bajando del auto luego de estacionarlo pero entonces me di cuenta de algo; había unos 3 automóviles estacionados al fondo del patio

\- Mierda, se supone que estaría vacío – y por primera vez señores vi miedo en el rostro del señor perfección.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – me encamine hacia el pórtico para entrar a la mansión pero demasiado tarde, apenas lo notó, me tomo del brazo y jalo de él, tratando de alejarme del recibidor – Sasuke ¿!Qué rayos pasa!?

\- Nos vamos de acá, no tengo suficiente paciencia para esto, te lo expli- pero la puerta se abrió mostrando al nombrado según Scandalous " el candidato al parlamento más sexy del mundo"-

\- ¿Qué pasa hermanito, sigues teniéndome miedo? – Era Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

* * *

En realidad pensé que mi suerte no podía empeorar más en este día pero maldito destino me sorprendes cada minuto más, y hemos aquí sentados tomando (o bueno la mota rosada tomaba desayuno) y charlando acerca de la vida, con mi queridísimo y amado hermano.

\- Y dime Sasuke, ¿Cómo es que cuando parece que ya lo has arruinado, pareces joderlo aún más?, definitivamente no me lo explico, siempre te he dicho estúpido hermano menor, pero vamos eso era un apodo de juego, nunca te pedí que te lo tomarás tan enserio ¿Sabes? –

\- Dime que carajos haces en la casa Itachi, ¿no estabas en una gira por la campaña para el parlamento? – se supone que él no estuviera aquí es por eso que recurrí al último refugio que me quedaba, que aparte de mi familia y Jugo, nadie más conocía.

\- Bueno, mejor preguntémosle a la que sabe más de este tema ¿no? – me observo con esa expresión que decía "eres tan estúpido hermano menor, obviamente sé más que tú" y giro su rostro hacia el flamenco humano - ¿Sakura-chan, no?

\- Si, ese es..., mi nombre…Se… Señor Uchiha… - ¡No puedo creerlo! , ¡ella estaba nerviosa!, por un demonio, no logre amilanarla ni un poco pero mi hermano la llama "Sakura-chan" y ella se derrite en el asiento! fantástico!

\- Solo Itachi, Sakura-chan ; tú que eres alumna de la grandiosa Tsunade, podrías explicarle a mi hermano menor ¿Cuál es la razón de que me encuentre escondido como él en esta casa?

\- Bueno eso es obvio , si usted seguía con la campaña en este momento todas las conferencias de prensa que decida dar, los periodistas solo tocara temas sobre el escándalo de su hermano-

\- !BINGO! Tenemos una linda pelirosa ganadora, y un idiota que no sabe identificar situaciones ; por si no te has dado cuenta hermanito el idiota eres tú – dio un aplauso y levanto su rostro, pero esta vez no era el Itachi bonachón , sino el que me hacía temblar de niño cada vez que tomaba algo de él sin permiso – Si tú no hubieras cometido tal estupidez, yo podría seguir con mi campaña tranquilamente lejos de ti , pero como no puedo, no me quedaba más que relajarme en el único lugar donde nadie podía molestarme, en la casa de los abuelos, así que Ototo – volvió girar su rostro hacia Sakura, pobre Piglet dio un respingo del susto y dejo de su plato de omelet, casi vacío para prestarle atención- Sakura-chan , más vale que se pueda arreglar esa situación, ¿Creo que todos vamos a esforzarnos por eso, no? – mierda jodido Itachi y su jodida expresión de psicópata me hacía sentir como niño de 9 años , por suerte mi teléfono sonó y suspire del alivio

\- Es Jugo , iré a hablar con él a decirle nuestra ubicación

\- Claro hermanito , ve , ve despéjate un poco.-

* * *

Asi fue como nos quedamos en un momento, solo Itachi y yo , estaba algo intimidada él era muy apuesto pero tenía ese peso en la mirada que no poseía Sasuke, el estaba seguro de lo que desea e irá por ello cueste lo que le cueste, eso lo volvía mucho más atrayente , pero al mismo tiempo te dabas cuenta de que no era buena idea meterte con él, que era demasiado inteligente para tratar de tenderle una trampa o mentirle.

\- Itachi-san, he notado que va muy bien en las encuestas, hasta diría que es casi un hecho que vuelva al parlamento – se expresión se aflojo un poco aunque no sabía si era bueno o malo

\- Sakura, Sasuke es bastante tonto ¿No crees?- me dijo con una mirada de nostalgia

\- Ehm.. no entiendo a lo que se refiere…

\- Pero él siempre será mi querido hermanito… lo amo más que a nada en este mundo, y quiero que él sea feliz , Kakashi siempre está tratando de ayudarlo , pero parece que después de todo, ya se rindió- suspiró- Sasuke ya no tiene esa alegría de antes , ya no cree en él , ya no cree en lo que puede lograr- alzo su rostro y pude ver sus ojos que eran tan parecidos a los ónix de Sasuke pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes, los de Itachi expresaban tanto en este momento; era como una mezcla de amor , desesperanza y anhelo – Cuando empezaron a encasillarlo como el típico chico malo por su actitud fiestera , no me enoje , después de todo era un simple chico que había perdido sus padres y quería desligarse de su dura realidad , pero cuando ese encasillamiento siguió… a pesar de que él se esforzaba tanto porque lo reconocieran más por su trabajo , yo me di cuenta, simplemente dejo de intentar y lo acepto, acepto ser el chico malo del espectáculo y renuncio a ser Sasuke Uchiha, renuncio a hacer lo que le gustaba y empezó a verlo solo como un medio para obtener dinero.

\- Pero … ¿eso no es lo que siempre hace? , no es por nada, pero últimamente solo hace películas y series rentables, aunque sin mucha profundidad. – repase en mi mente los últimos trabajos de Sasuke y era cierto

\- Sasuke entro en este mundo por algo más, pequeña Sakura y decidió quedarse en este mundo por una razón casi o más fuerte como la primera, sin embargo su entorno lo ha ido alejando de su camino principal…, pero aun no es demasiado tarde para que vuelva su rumbo, tal vez que tu estés aquí le dé algo de voluntad y fuerza esta vez – me miro esperanzado , no sabía a qué demonios se refería Itachi pero me moría de curiosidad de saber la razón de Sasuke, y justo hablando de él pude oír sus pasos, al mismo tiempo Itachi volvía a su expresión anterior de estar divirtiendo con nosotros, pero sin nosotros.

* * *

\- Jugo me dijo que estaba aquí en un rato para recogernos – parecía que me había perdido de algo importante por el ambiente tenso que se sentía alrededor de estos dos pero se esfumo de mi cabeza al oír lo que decía mi hermano-

\- Y dime Sakura-chan ¿Cuál es tu interpretación favorita de mi hermano? – Itachi maldito… odio hablar de estos temas

\- Uhmmmm… - Fantástico, pareciera que no conociera nada de mi trabajo, esto sin duda si era un golpe a mi orgullo

\- Creo… que… ¿ninguna…? - Demonios.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Esto si es divertidísimo Sasuke, parece que ni a tu representante le gustas –

\- Esperen ¡si hay una!- Ambos giramos nuestros rostro hacia ella, impresionados - justo lo acabo de recordar – entonces giro su rostro y lo note ella los tenia, había olvidado que era sentir esa mirada; ella tenía esos ojos , los mismos con los que mamá me miraba de niño, llenos de brillo y ese no sé qué, que me hacía sentir feliz y… ¿orgulloso?

\- ¡!Realmente ame tu papel de Sousuke en Hijos de la soledad! – ella estaba ¿emocionada? - …yo creo , no yo realmente iba en contra de las miles de fans que decían que no debías haber muerto al final de la película salvando a León , el personaje que hacia Naruto , tu muerte fue el símbolo de verdadera amistad que hizo que León se diera cuenta que su vida era valiosa y que debía hacer algo mejor con ella , sé que Sousuke merecía un final feliz , ¡joder sí que lo merecía!pero…

\- Yo decidí interpretar a Sousuke por eso, asi que cuando todos los que decían que el final era malo porque él moría ¡son unos idiotas! Se supone que Sousuke se conociera con León, para que sea el punto de quiebre en la vida de este, si Sousuke no moría , León nunca ¡pero nunca, hubiera cambiado del todo!, hubiera seguido pensando que a pesar de que él no se metiera, el mundo se arreglaría de un modo u otro porque no le afctaba en la vida de niño rico que tenía, pero su idiotez lo llevo a la boca del lobo-

\- Y Sousuke que a pesar de pensar diferente y de ser de una clase social más baja, se sacrifica, para que nadie piense que León era malo, para que su hermana pueda ser feliz con él en un futuro, para que él pudiera cumplir sus sueños, nadie nunca sabría lo que él hizo, Sousuke es en realidad..-

\- !El verdadero héroe aquí!- muy bien ni yo me esperaba esto… - Hijos de la soledad era una película que grabe a los 15 años, hace más de una década, fue… no; es mi trabajo mas atesorado.

\- ¡¿ Y porque no haces más películas así?! Yo iría a verlas, tal vez no será el próximo Dark city en taquillas , pero a que sería un gran trabajo , ya has demostrado maestría en Hijos de la soledad y El sueño de las estrellas–es mi imaginación o está elogiando mi trabajo en sueño de las estrellas-

\- Pues también es mi trabajo favorito de Sasuke – voltee a verlo , Itachi levanto su rostro y me observo orgulloso - Hijos de la soledad es real , duro y trágico; realmente atrapante, te dan ganas de meterte a la pantalla y decirle a todos que Sousuke es el bueno y que dejen de juzgarlo, recuerdo que gracias a esa película ganaste el premio a actor revelación del año .

\- Hijos de la soledad, fue una de las películas que me hizo desear trabajar en este mundo, de recrear historias tan atrapantes y fantásticas, supongo que no me desagrada tu trabajo del todo , aunque sea una película bastante antigua

\- Creo que me pareces menos molesta a partir de esa respuesta… Sakura – ella dio un respingo de la sorpresa y nos quedamos así un momento, esto para mí era una sorpresa, había alguien que aun recordaba Hijos de la soledad y me llenaba de alegría, alguien que pensaba igual que yo sobre la postura de Sousuke y además-

\- Uh el timbre! Debe ser Jugo, ¿hermanito? ¿Sakura-chan? – Oí a Itachi y desperté al mundo real.

\- Ehm .. si ya vámonos – ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?

* * *

Este había sido un momento bastante bizarro , casi no recordaba a ese Sasuke Uchiha de Hijos de la Soledad , no sé cómo, pero cuando hablan de esa película me dejo llevar demasiado , ahhh… maldición casi estuve a punto de decirle que es mi película favorita por excelencia aunque él haya interpretado al secundario principal, él … que durante mucho tiempo fue mi amor platónico, creo que verlo así , hablando de Sousuke simplemente me atrapo , me hizo volver a ser una boba adolescente que creía que algún día iba a conocerlo y decirle que lo amaba y que se casará conmigo… aunque ahora él , no es mas Sousuke y así mato mi burbuja adolescente.

\- ¡Sakura apresúrate no tenemos todo el día! – Sasuke había ido apresurado a la camioneta con Jugo, pareciera que mientras más pronto se alejará se su hermano mejor se sentía.

\- ¡Ya voy! , Itachi-san gracias por el desayuno / almuerzo, no sé a qué hora volveré a comer , fue estimulante hablar con usted.- de repente acerco su rostro a mi oído

\- Cuida mucho a mi tonto hermano menor ¿sí?, te lo encargo pequeño cerezo. – y entonces me dio un pequeño toque en la frente con los dedos –

\- ¡SAKURAAAA! – Sasuke volvía a gritar como loco

\- Ya pequeña Sakura, ve con él o entrará en crisis.- me despidió desde puerta con la mano y me fui al auto.

\- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto Haruno? , ¿Qué te dijo mi hermano? – se notaba muy curioso respecto a eso , ya tenía puestas sus típicas gafas de sol.

\- Que eras una nena y que entrarías en crisis si no me iba –

\- Molesta.

\- Egolatra.

Jugo nos llevaba rapidamente hacia nuestro próximo destino, Sasuke estaba inquieto por ver a su hermano, luego de llenar mi estómago me sentía mucho mejor pero además de eso… ¿quién no se sentiría bien de ver como Sasuke Uchiha huye de su hermano como nenita de 6 años? JAJA! Nunca olvidare esa escena de por vida.

\- Ya que he notado que los animos entre los dos ha mejorado … - Jugo nos hablo desde el asiento del conductor

\- ¿Hmp?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo mejor será que ustedes dos se vayan conociendo pronto, pues dentro de dos días es-

\- La resolución del contrato con Hebi entertainment – lo recordaba bien iba a ser un día realmente tenso

\- Por ahora lo más importante será reunirnos con el equipo de abogados y el equipo de imagen, mi tío Obito te ha mencionado algo sobre eso , babe

\- ¿Babe? No entiendo, tu me pones apodos molestos no cariñosos , aunque prefiero los molestos este es perturbante Uchiha.

\- Eres rosada… como Babe el cerdito valiente, pensé que era obvio , tal vez pierdo el toque con esto.- me miro con toda la obviedad del mundo

\- Cállate, idiota

\- Oigan Dulce Princesa , Marshall Lee ¡¿Podrían concentrarse?!

\- Bueno Sakura hasta yo entendí esa referencia

\- ¿Quién te crees ahora? ¿Capitán América? -

\- ¡!Maldita sea concéntrense! – Parece que Jugo se exalta con facilidad.

\- Vale lo siento, llamare a Obito y preguntare sobre el equipo - realmente espero que sea un equipo competente ,vamos a necesitar ayuda con esto –

* * *

\- ¿Cómo es que sucedió esto, Sasuke?, dime porque no se como reaccionar –

\- Es simple niña chicle, cuando el barco se hunde las ratas salen primero , era de esperarse que algunos del equipo se hubieran ido; pero con lo de Kakashi…

\- ¡Todos se fueron!, y nos han dejado a la deriva , Obito va a pasarme más tarde los papeles referentes a los contratos y condiciones, pero necesito que pienses esta noche que vas a hacer, porque depende del acuerdo a que tu quieras llegar se va a planear la estrategia, te dejo lo que resta de la tarde hasta mañana temprano , nos encontraremos en la oficina de tu tío, por ahora debo encargarme junto el de cómo vamos a realizar los pagos de todos los que han renunciado ¿Vale? – me observaba comprensiva , creo que ella ya se había dado cuenta de los jodida de mi situación, y hasta sentía lastima

\- Sasuke… vamos a salir de esta , sé que lo que digo es ingenuo pero , si lograste todo esto hasta ahora, un simple escándalo sexual no va a arruinarte la carrera.

\- Lo sé, molestia ; gracias , pensaré esta noche y mañana nos vemos donde mi tío

\- Muy bien yo me bajare aquí ahora solo deja de ser tan nenaza , haha ; Gracias Jugo

\- De nada, Pink lady – Ella se bajo del auto a mitad de la calle, tomaría otro taxi hasta su casa, no podíamos permitirnos que el auto llegara a un lugar tan privado como su hogar.

\- Y… ¿Qué harás al final Sasuke?

\- No lo sé Jugo , no tengo ni puta idea.

Jugo me dejo en mi departamento y otra vez estaba solo, habían pasado muchas, demasiadas cosas en mi vida en estos últimos días, Sakura me dijo que pensara cual iba a ser la decisión que querría tomar , si mi equipo de abogados y Kakashi estuvieran aquí dirían que peleara contra la cláusula de "comportamiento adecuado" y exijiera que el contrato siguiera su rumbo, después de todo en Dark City no hacía del mejor tipo del mundo, un muchacho que es un asesino a sueldo pero con "valores"; pues solo se dedica a matar a personas que hacen daño, la típica película de acción y el protagonista de actitud de playboy con una chica sexy que lo acompaña en cada secuela; la gente pagaba por ver este tipo de películas, mas no seguían una historia completa y aunque no se lo había confesado a Kakashi ; me encontraba cansado y enclaustrado de hacer el mismo tipo de papeles, cuando era más joven interpretaba de todo; aunque fueran en películas independientes siempre era alguien diferente , cada día era un reto , cada papel un desafío, solo algo no cambiaba, no quería aceptarlo pero en ese tiempo era yo… era Sasuke Uchiha haciendo lo que amaba; ahora solo era lo que decía las redes y todos los sites de películas Sasuke Uchiha haciendo dinero , mucho ; mucho dinero .

Revise todas mis otras propuestas; joven con amnesia perseguido por una agencia de asesinos, joven popular de universidad que cambia por la chica amable, joven que participa de carreras ilegales, más y más de lo mismo; solo quería hacer algo , interpretar un papel que quisiera hacer porque yo quiero no porque genere dinero.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Así no lograre nada, ¡no quiero actuar en Dark City ni en ninguna de estas otras películas! – me reí como un desquiciado - que irónico, hasta diría que este escándalo me cayó como anillo al dedo, pero ya nadie cree lo suficiente en mi para darme un papel diferente a esos… Mamá a que me odiarías en este momento…recuerdo con claridad lo último que nos dijiste a mí y a Itachi, y solo he empeorado todo…

 _Tienen que hacer lo que aman Itachi, Sasuke , yo me iré pero no tengo ningún arrepentimiento, hice lo que quise, leí todos los libros que quise, fui actriz aunque toda mi familia se oponía, me casé con el hombre que amaba, realicé mis sueños más locos, y los acompañe en parte de los suyos , nunca dejen de creer que hay una solución porque siempre existirá la manera si lo desean con todo el alma y si no lo encuentran llamen a mamá con toda su fuerza y estoy segura que la encontraré por ustedes , porque ustedes nunca encuentran nada sin mí , par de niños prodigios tontos. Los amo, con todo mi corazón..._

\- Mamá… si enserio estas ahí y me oyes por favor ayúdame a encontrar una solución a esta idiotez – estaba… ¿estaba llorando? – quiero volver a hacer lo que me gusta; no me importa si ya no tengo un yate , una departamento de ultimo lujo o salgo con las modelos más atractivas; joder no me importa ganar cantidades enormes de dinero , solo , solo quiero … solo quiero volver a ser yo; mamá… - era un idiota, mamá ya no podía resolver…- mi teléfono sonó , era un número desconocido, podría ser un paparazzi tratando de obtener suerte … pero era demasiada coincidencia… - Mamá, ¿eres tú, cierto? Hallaste una manera – y entonces lo contesté

\- Buenas Tardes, Señor Uchiha , vera soy Konan Yutaka una de las representantes de la productora independiente Ame no Kuni, perdón por comunicarme por aquí, no tenemos el número de su nueva representante

\- Buenas tardes, no se preocupe, más bien tengo curiosidad de la razón de esta llamada – el nombre de Ame no Kuni me sonaba pero justo ahora no recordaba de donde-

\- Es debido a que queríamos tener una reunión personal con usted y su representante, sobre lo de considerar el tema de aceptar el papel que le propusimos, con un guión preliminar hace algunos días vía correo electrónico con su representante anterior Kakashi Hatake… - lo busque de inmediato en mi celular creo que ya lo había leído y lo guarde en una bandeja especial para revisarlo y lo olvidé, no podía ser posible, ellos querían que yo interpretara a… - Perdón ¿Señor Uchiha sigue ahí?

\- Si, perdón acabo de encontrar el correo que enviaron, siento incomodar con la pregunta, pero ¿no es un proyecto muy ambicioso, para una productora que recién empieza?, no es por nada pero el papel me interesa bastante, pero no cualquier productora puede hacer tal adaptación.

\- Lo sé, es por eso que quería conversar ciertos temas internos que podrían cambiar su parecer acerca de nuestra productora – tenía una voz taciturna y tranquilizadora pero estaba segura de lo que decía - además de que si acepta; a nosotros nos gustaría hacer una audición para saber si el papel podría ser correctamente interpretado por usted.

\- Hablaré del tema con mi representante y en menos de dos días me comunicaré con usted para concretar la fecha de la reunión.

\- Estupendo Señor Uchiha, esperaremos su llamada, saludos.

\- Hasta entonces. – ambos colgamos…, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo pero esta era la oportunidad… dime mamá ¿Cómo lo haces?

* * *

Hace dos días estábamos preparándonos para este día, la reunión con Hebi entertainment, Sasuke había tomado su decisión y debíamos hacer lo posible para evitar la demanda por violación del contrato o en todo caso hacer el pago de indemnización más pequeño, Sasuke y yo ya teníamos en mente todo lo que íbamos a decir, y hacer Obito no podía acompañarnos pues se encontraba en el extranjero más nos había instruido lo suficiente para lograr nuestro cometido.

\- Buenos días – salude a la recepcionista – soy Sakura Haruno, representante de Sasuke Uchiha , tenemos cita para las 10:00 am

\- Buenos días Señorita Haruno , acompáñeme por favor la llevare a la sala de reuniones, el Señor Orochimaru los está esperando –

\- Perdón... ¿no querrás decir el equipo legal de Hebi entertainment? - _¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?_ -

\- No – entonces confirmo mi duda mientras abría la puerta – Señor Orochimaru , la señorita Sakura Haruno y el señor Sasuke Uchiha

\- Gracias Kim, puedes retirarte – la secretaria se retiró y nos dejó solo con la otra persona que estaba en la sala , el director Orochimaru Hebi, el esposo de la persona por la cual Sasuke estaba hundido por un escándalo sexual.

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Sasuke- kun – y entonces nos sonrío, miento, le dedico esa sonrisa… a ¿Sasuke?-

\- Buenos días, Orochimaru-san

\- Buenos días – me senté lejos de él, instando a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo – Soy Sakura Haruno, actual representante de Sasuke.

\- Así que ¿Sakura-chan, eh? , hay muchas cosas de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes, en especial contigo, Sasuke-kun.

\- Orochimaru-san solo nos encontramos aquí por una razón- Sasuke lucia seguro con lo que decía, Obito nos indicó que no flaqueáramos ni un poco, ¡bien hecho Sasuke!

\- Exacto, se renunciará de manera total a la participación de la saga de películas de Dark City. – CHAAAAAA! En tu cara Orochimaru.

\- Lástima, Sasuke-kun no permitiré que te alejes de mí, ¿Realmente pensaste que te dejaría ir tan fácil? Impondré todas las demandas e indemnizaciones necesarias para evitar tu huida– entonces volvió a sonreírle – niño tonto.

* * *

Maldito Orochimaru, siempre le tuve algo de… asco, desde que lo conocí siempre pensé que este tipo era extraño, han habido rumores raros acerca de él, rumores y rumores. Naruto nunca se atrevió trabajar con él , Tsunade le concedió el capricho , ella y el conocido señor serpiente, nunca se han llevado bien, y aunque Kakashi siempre se ha mostrado cauteloso con él , pues decía que era bueno siempre llevar un buen trato, el tipo siempre me inspiro desconfianza , las miradas que en ocasiones descubrí que me lanzaba , no eran normales, sé que hay hombres a los que les resulto atractivo , pero con Orochimaru era distinto , el tipo era desagradable , sus "Sasukes-kun" , me resultaban repugnantes y su insistencia de siempre estar en todas mi escenas y sus frases de que yo era la estrella de su productora y que siempre me quería ahí, eran extrañas, pero hoy no Orochimaru , Kakashi no está y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

\- Mi querido Sasuke-kun, no me molesta lo de Karin

\- Ya lo esperaba.

\- Espera ¿Qué? , yo no lo esperaba, Sasuke explícate – pobre Piglet, esta situación era bizarra.

\- Este tipo me ha acosado siempre que he trabajado con él, tiene una loca obsesión conmigo, Sakura – estaba exaltado tenía que decirlo de una vez Orochimaru no estaba aquí solo por nada.

\- Que feas cosas dices Sasuke-kun, solo te tengo algo de adoración.

\- Lo que te dije, a él no le molesta lo de Karin , si fuera por él-

\- Si fuera por mi le dejo hacer las idioteces que desee, si sigue trabajando conmigo, pero esas personitas de allá afuera y mi equipo legal creen inadecuado que lo perdone, lo único que hay que perdonar es que no me hayas incluido en esa habitación Sa-su-ke-kun – y paso un escalofrió por mi cuerpo.

\- IIIIIUUUUH….! Listo Sasuke está todo grabado y subido en la nube! –

\- ¿!QUE!?- Orochimaru nos observaba enfurecido y confundido

\- Caíste en nuestra trampa Orochimaru, siempre que estas a mi lado, no logras controlarte – ¡Ha , Idiota! cayo totalmente .

\- Sasuke intuía que sin Kakashi aquí , intentarías amilanarnos de alguna forma , pero solo necesitábamos provocarte para que dijeras una frase comprometedora.

\- Tu plan era intimidarnos, mostrándote solo, pero se te volteo todo, ahora aceptas mi declinación al contrato y no impondrás ninguna demanda ni indemnización o sacaremos este audio a luz .

\- SASUKE-KUN! Te hice famoso!,!te hice irresistible para el público, además de millonario y así me pagas! –

\- Tú solo me ofreciste trabajo, pero lo demás es todo mi esfuerzo, te agradezco tus oportunidades, pero antes soy un actor profesional, no tu juguete.-

\- Ha… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, bien Sasuke-kun, ve , te dejo libre, pero sabes que puedo hundirte más si deseo también, Karin está bajo mi poder, mis rumores siempre han estado ahí, eso no arruinara tan rápido mi compañía, pero ahora tu reputación baila en un hilo-

\- Lo sabemos Orochimaru-san, por eso dejaremos este tema zanjado ahí , no exigiremos nada mas aparte de la libre disolución del contrato de Sasuke.

\- Trato hecho, igual Sasuke-kun , aceptare tu regreso siempre que quieras.

\- No esta vez Orochimaru , espero no volver.

\- Ya lo veremos, Sasuke-kun.- se abrió una puerta atrás de él y se paró dispuesto a irse – Kim ya viene por ustedes, pueden retirarse, le diré al equipo legal sobre nuestro acuerdo y le haremos llegar nuestra respuesta a la prensa. Adiós Sasuke-kun.

\- oOo-

Me encontraba junto a Sakura , esta vez manejando yo, obvio, rumbo a un restaurante a almorzar y celebrar el logro.

\- No puedo creer que lo lográramos! Sasuke! – Piglet saltaba de alegría, la pobre dudaba de nuestro plan, entonces levanto su palma y la golpee con la mía en señal de nuestra victoria.

\- Hmph, ni yo esperaba que nos fuera tan bien .- Debo admitir que tener a Sakura a mi lado me ha dado algo de fuerza, ella dijo que no iba a renunciar a esta tarea tan fácilmente, así que quien más que yo para intentar con todas mis fuerzas salvar mi pellejo si ella aun me tenía fe, no la defraudaría, al contrario; superaríamos esto juntos.

\- Ahora solo nos queda dos temas por resolver, la conferencia de prensa y en qué proyecto te embarcaras ahora que estas fuera de Dark City.

\- ¡Cierto! , sobre eso quería contarte algo – mi teléfono sonó y era un número desconocido.

\- Contesta, ¡puede que sea Obito-san preocupado por nosotros!

\- Vale, Buenas Tardes - sonaba a todo volumen el celular conectado al auto-

\- Sasuke, hola – esa voz…

\- KAKASHI! Eres tú!- Esto era imposible...

\- ¿Kakashi-san? –

\- ¿Esa es Sakura-chan, supongo? –

\- Mucho gusto, Kakashi-san.- Sakura se mostraba respetuosa en su tono de voz.

\- ¡Kakashi estas despierto! – era irreal , Kakashi hablándome por teléfono

\- Si, Obito dejo este celular encargado, en caso de que despertara y él no estuviera aquí

\- Ya veo… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?-

\- Como la mierda, como si un puto camión me hubiera pasado por encima, bueno considerando que algo así me sucedió.

\- ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?-

\- Dicen que mi estado es bueno , necesitare terapia para la fractura del brazo, pero fuera de eso , estaré listo para reincorporarme dentro de un mes y medio a lo mucho.-

\- ¡Eso es fantástico!

\- ¡Es realmente bueno oír eso Kakashi-san!

\- Gracias, chicos me comunicare con ustedes un poco más tarde para preguntar sobre todo lo que está pasando, ahora debo descansar.

\- Adiós Kakashi, gracias por llamar

\- Kakashi-san muchas fuerzas! Espero hablar más con usted pronto!.

\- Gracias chicos, cuídense también.- y colgó-

\- No puedo creer que Kakashi esté ya despierto es fantástico ¿No, Sasuke?

\- Es realmente bueno, así pronto todo volverá… - voltee a verla – a la normalidad …

\- Bueno, Kakashi-san tiene casi mes y medio hasta que vuelva tendrás que verme la cara aún Uchiha –

\- Supongo que no nos queda de otra Piglet – Eso quiere decir que me queda solo un mes y medio más junto a Sakura...

\- Ha ha , tonto , le escribiré a Obito-san para avisarle como salió todo – reía como una niña con la travesura realizada

Aunque deseaba con todo mi alma que Kakashi estuviera totalmente sano, no quería que Sakura se fuera tan pronto, esta vez mamá, **ni el cielo podrían ayudarme, nada dura para siempre** , pero Sakura **ya me había empezado a llevar** , mas yo sabía que no me podría ir junto a ella.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS ¡!

No me maten D': , me pasaron muchas cosas mi trabajo me explota solo llego a dormir , todo sea por alimentar a mis gatos :'c , el teclado de mi laptop funcionaba mal si ven que las letras z,x,c,v,b,n,m es por el fallo, he escrito esto como pude :'c , y bueno… yo tenía preparado algo diferente para este capítulo pero al final me decidí por este rumbo que está llevando la historia, como hoy es feriado en mi país me pude dedicar intensamente a completar este capítulo que ya había variado bastantes cosas xD.

Gracias a todas esas bellas personitas que dejaron su review y opinión gracias gracias gracias los amo : Dark-nesey , andy, KassfromVenus, sasusakulove y kazuyaryo, además de las personas que lo siguen GRACIAS! Ustedes me han hecho tan feliz, sé que soy nueva escribiendo y oh es tan duro! , tengo peleas internas sobre ciertas ideas pero espero para antes de Navidad o en esa época subir el siguiente cap., ahora que mi teclado colabore un poco.

Y ustedes de que creen que será el papel de Sasuke o a que temática se referirá (¿) , yo tengo esta idea sobre esta película que interpretara desde antes de escribir el fic mas bien de esa idea también nació el fic. Quiero leer sus opiniones :'D! Recuerden siempre espero sus críticas para mejorar las aprecio mucho! Abrazos Virtuales! – Galleta out!


End file.
